


Just Because I Can

by eso16



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Beard City, Bottom Harry, Consent, Eager Harry, Elk the devil, Harry is Eleanor's younger brother, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, PWP, Prostate Massage, Revenge Sex, Slight Pain Kink, Surprise Party, Top Louis Tomlinson, bareback, face fucking, idk what else to tag, outting, so many pet names, what else is new though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eso16/pseuds/eso16
Summary: Eleanor outs Louis, so Louis fucks her brother, Harry.
Relationships: (not rlly), Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 221





	Just Because I Can

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I am LOVING writing these little one shots, so if you have any you want written please let me know! Follow me on twitter @finecherryy my Dms are open! As always, let me know what you think! This was inspired by a deleted fic larryficrec was looking for, with the prompt "Where Eleanor outs Louis, so he fucks her younger brother Harry" 
> 
> Thank u Mack for putting up with my shit and reading the hundreds of ideas i send your way and thank you to @larryrecfic for encouraging me to write this!! I am falling back in love with writing and it feels really good :)

Louis gets out of the car, slamming the door behind him and practically running into the house.

“So that’s it?!” The witch yells, “You’re not even gonna fucking talk to me?” And Louis laughs out loud, he has to because he’s just that pissed off. Eleanor is mad at him for not taking a picture together before they left for this stupid party,  _ ‘it’s for Instagram!’ _ she whined, making him pose in front of the mirror twenty times in fifteen different positions. He finally told her to piss off, earning him an earful for the entire half hour car ride. Louis looks good, he knows it, dressed in black slacks and a matching dress shirt, but he can only take so many pictures before he’s late to his own birthday.

“No, I’m gonna go enjoy my god damn party.” He opens the door to the house, and the screamings of ‘surprise!’ fill Louis’ ears. Obviously, he knew about the surprise beforehand. It was Elk’s younger brother Harry who had planned it and he’s like, the least subtle person in the world. First, he randomly texted Louis and asked what his favorite type of cake was, if he liked balloons or streamers, what he was doing on the 19th of December, so on and so on. It wasn’t hard to figure out that  _ something _ was going on. 

Harry’s had a crush on Louis since this whole stunt with Eleanor began. He’s only a few years younger, but secretly dating your beard’s brother is a little more complicated than Louis would like to be. Not that he hasn’t thought about it, of  _ course _ he’s thought about it, Harry is sweet and incredibly fit and charming and his face isn’t exactly bad to look at either. Plus, he can be kind of funny sometimes. So, Louis gives him a little leeway and flirts back sometimes, he’s never let it lead to anything more. Louis has an inkling that Harry took on planning this party just so that they could talk more and he doesn’t mind if he gets some cake out of it. So, he goes around, greeting and chatting with all of the party guests like the gracious birthday boy he is. 

“ _ Louis!”  _ The devil screeches after she’s finally caught up with him. It takes her at least a half hour, Louis is proud of himself, “We’re supposed to be taking pictures!” And Louis barely gives her a glance, continuing the conversation with Ashton about how terrible avocados are. He hears her huff and run off, probably going to bitch at someone on his team (he doesn’t care, as long as she’s not bitching at him). He should find Harry, that will really piss Eleanor off. And it’s like the gods themselves are on Louis’ side tonight, because not a moment later a big hand lands on his shoulder and a wide smile presents itself. 

“Louis,” Harry says far too fondly, his eyes a little glassy like he’s been drinking, “Are you having fun?” Louis pulls the young boy into a hug, because it is a really nice party. There’s excellent food, all of Louis’ favorites, and he invited just the right people. Everything is spectacular and he tells the party planner as much. 

“I’m having a great time, sweetheart.” When they pull out of the hug, Harry’s cheeks are tinted pink. 

“I’m so glad.” He gushes, looking around the room with pride, “I wanted to make sure everything was perfect.” The surprise part wasn’t so much, but Louis doesn’t mind one bit, not when Harry’s smiling at him like  _ that.  _ He looks down at the floor for a moment, making a decision and grabbing Harry’s hand. He drags them over to the table where the (beautiful, most likely homemade) cake is sitting. 

“OI! OII!” He shouts, getting everyone’s attention. Someone turns the music down and everyone is looking at them. Eleanor already looks pissed and Louis is so ready for her reaction after this. 

“I just wanted to say, thank you all so much for coming. I’ve never really been a big fan of my birthday, and it means so much to me that you’re all here. I’d also like to give a big thank you to my friend Harry.” He puts his hand around Harry’s waist, pulling him in tight, watching Eleanor literally turn red with anger. “He put this incredible party together, just for me and I don’t deserve any of it. You are a great party planner and an even better friend, so again thank you!” Everyone claps and shouts and Louis soaks in the joy of watching his rat beard run away, Cowbell in tow. The music is turned back up, and Louis faces Harry who is a beautiful shade of red all the way up to his ears. 

“You didn’t have to do that, you deserve the world.” Harry confesses, swaying slightly as Louis untangles imself. Louis only gives him a sincere smile in return.

“Should we cut the cake or would you like another drink?” 

“ _ YOU’RE NOT LISTENING TO ME!”  _ The screech is deafening, loud enough to break glass. Louis doesn’t have to guess where it came from. Suddenly, the music is cut off and the room is nearly silent. 

“ _ I CAN’T FUCKING DO THIS ANYMORE! I’M DONE PRETENDING TO DATE A GAY MAN!”  _

Every single person turns to look at Louis with their jaws dropped. And, like, Louis has a few options here. But there is only one that’s going to get the results he’s looking for. He smirks, looking back at Harry who resembles a deer caught in headlights, and kisses him. And of course, Harry kisses him back, his hands grabbing at Louis’ shirt like he was caught off guard. Which is incredibly reasonable. There’s whispering and footsteps and doors slamming, but Louis doesn’t care. Harry is the first to pull away, but he’s quick to grab the older man’s hand, leading him away from the party because apparently, they’re on the same page. They’re winding through hallways passing room after room and Louis never really realized how huge this house actually was. They must reach Harry’s bedroom, because he opens the door and shoves Louis inside. 

“Are you sure?” He asks because Harry has been drinking and Louis is supposed to be the older, responsible one even though he feels anything but responsible right now. Harry responds by backing Louis against the door and kissing him again, pressing their hips together so that he can feel how  _ hard  _ Harry is. 

“Fuck,” Louis grunts, “Your sister is gonna lose her mind.” He gets his fingers on Harry’s shirt, pulling it over his head and throwing it on the ground somewhere. And Harry is so incredibly beautiful, Louis can’t help but let his hands wander across the newfound skin. Harry giggles, pulling them away from the wall and walking towards the bed. 

“She just outted you, she doesn’t have a right to be mad.” Harry whispers, and he’s got a point. Louis lets one of his nails drag over Harry’s nipple, which earns him a gasp in response and the perfect opportunity to shove his tongue down the other boy’s throat. Harry moans right into his mouth, and when Louis’ hands wander a little lower to get rid of his pants, he finds them already gone. 

“Eager, are we?” Louis laughs, taking a step back to enjoy the site of Harry fully naked whilst Louis is clothed. His cock twitches in his pants when Harry’s face flushed red for the hundredth time tonight. Louis forms a plan in his head because Harry is young and excited and Louis definitely wants to take advantage of that. “Get on the bed for me, sunshine. Where do you keep your stuff?” 

“Bottom drawer,” He mumbles, sitting on the edge of the bed while Louis finds what he’s looking for. “No condoms, I’m clean. You are too, yeah?.” And  _ shit,  _ this boy is going to be the death of him.

“Yeah, of course,” Even if he wasn’t, Louis always ( _ always _ ) carries condoms with him. So he grabs the half empty bottle of lube and joins Harry on the bed, shoving him back and watching him lay gracefully. His eyes are big as he stares at Louis, probably wondering what’s going to happen next. Louis climbs on top of him, kissing down his neck as coats two fingers with lube, Harry’s hands wandering up and down his body and yes, he’s still  _ completely dressed. _ Louis is power hungry because of it, grabbing at Harry’s hips and adjusting him so that Louis can pet at his hole. 

“Louis, come on, shit.” He huffs as Louis plays with his fluttering rim. Louis hums against Harry’s neck, not hesitating for a moment as he sinks one finger all the way into the knuckle. Harry moans, head thrown back as his legs kick out underneath him and Louis furiously searches for his prostate. Harry grabs at his shirt sleeve, gasping and whining. And when Louis finds what he’s looking for, it’s obvious. Harry absolutely screams, back arching and an elbow thrown over his eyes. 

“Right there?” Louis asks innocently, just to be a shithead and Harry nods, crying out as he relentlessly rubs. When Harry opens his eyes, they’re blown out and glassy, pleading at the older man. Louis has to hold his jumping hips down with a strong hand.

“LouisLouisLouis,” He chants, grabbing at Louis’ shoulders, his hair, the sheets,  _ anything _ , “Louis, I’m gonna-” 

“Cum for me, Harry.” And he does, his cock untouched and angry red, spilling onto his stomach in thick white stripes as he whines. His chest is heaving as Louis takes his fingers out, giving Harry exactly fifteen seconds to recover. 

“Oh, my god.” He whispers, trying to catch his breath, running his hands through his hair. His eyes are closed again, and once Louis has counted to fifteen in his head, he grabs at Harry’s cock, holding it tightly at the base.

“Oh princess,” Louis coos in faux sympathy, “You didn’t think I was done yet, did you?” He tugs at Harry’s dick slow and tight and the boy groans deep in his chest. He grabs Louis by the hair, dragging him down for another kiss as Louis continues his work. He’s a whiny, shivering, shaking  _ mess _ in Louis’ hands. He cries right into the older man’s mouth, sounding just on the right side of painful. Louis is quick to pull back, grabbing Harry by the chin and stilling the hand on his cock.

“Hey,” He says sternly and Harry opens his eyes wide, “Tell me to stop and I will.” Harry shakes his head, shoving his hips up into Louis’ fist and digging his nails into his scalp.

“Don’t stop, please, please.” Harry begs, hips twitching underneath him from overstimulation. Louis smiles and kisses him again just because he can. He strokes Harry until he’s fully hard and his legs are shaking, and then he completely lets go. The loss of contact has Harry scrambling, grabbing Louis’ arm. Louis is quick to pull out of his grip, grabbing both wrists and pinning them above Harry’s head, giving him a warning look. Harry’s eyes get impossibly wider and darker as he nods, understanding that Louis has control.

“Why don’t you undress me, sweetheart. You think you can do that?” Louis asks, climbing off of the bed and standing at the side. Harry chases after him, nodding again as his fingers fumble with the buttons on Louis’ dress shirt. It takes him sometime, but eventually Louis is left in only his briefs. Harry looks up at him, unsure if he should take them off too. 

“Go ahead, see how hard you make me, baby.” Louis mumbles, running his fingers through Harry’s soft hair. Harry pulls down his briefs and is faced with Louis’ painfully hard cock. Meeting Louis’ eyes again, he puts it in his mouth and  _ takes it all the way down to the base _ . His nose is in Louis’ pubes and his throat constricting around the head, he can’t help the way his hips buck forward, gagging Harry. And he doesn’t pull off, he only closes his eyes for a moment and then looks back up at Louis with tears streaming down his face.

“Jesus Christ,” Louis groans, pulling Harry’s sinful mouth off of his cock because he really wasn’t planning on cumming yet. “You are so perfect, angel.” Harry makes a broken sound at that, letting Louis push him back onto the bed. His hair falls onto the pillows gracefully, resembling a halo because Harry really is an angel. And now that Louis’ cock has got some action, he can’t wait anymore. “Are you ready for me?” 

“Nnngh, yes yes yes.” He cries, “ _ please,”  _ he screams when Louis let’s him hang there for a second longer. And Louis sloppily slicks up his cock, ordering Harry to get on his hands and knees. Harry complies immediately, shaking his ass in Louis’ face and earning himself a slap on his ass cheek. That pulls a beautiful reaction out of him, he gasps and shoves his ass back, looking for more. And that’s something Louis is  _ definitely  _ going to have to explore another time. He pushes his cock past Harry’s rim, slowly pushing deep inside and letting Harry get used to the stretch. His eyebrows knit together, trying desperately not to shoot his load into Harry’s tight heat before they’re even into it. 

And Harry gives himself absolutely no time, shoving back onto Louis’ cock before he himself is even ready. And like, that is not going to fly for him. 

“Shit, you think you’re in charge here?” Louis growls, grabbing at his hips and slamming into him again and again. Harry moans happily beneath him, like this is exactly what he wanted to happen. And yeah, Louis can work with that. He grabs Harry by the neck, pulling him up so that he’s seated on Louis’ cock and jackhammering into him. 

“Oh,  _ fuck.”  _ Harry whines, grabbing at Louis’ thighs and holding on for dear life, little ‘uh, uh, uh’s falling out of his mouth with each thrust. And just to see him fall apart, Louis takes the hand that’s not around Harry’s throat and takes his cock again, tugging at it hard and fast. Harry falls apart then, his body pliant under Louis’ touch. His whines are continuous and without an ounce of warning he’s coming all over Louis’ fist. It takes them both by surprise and he lets the boy fall forward then, fucking into him only a few more times before he’s spilling into Harry’s ass. 

Harry’s entire body shaking when Louis pulls out, letting himself be maneuvered into a cuddling position, holding him close to his chest. They are both heaving, and Louis is honestly not sure how Harry’s even functioning right now. Louis runs his hands up and down his sticky torso, looking around the room. There are quite a few things he notices that don’t make sense; like the dress hanging up in the corner and the makeup sitting on the dresser. 

“Is this your bedroom?” Louis asks earning a hearty laugh from Harry. 

“No,” He replies, voice cracking, “it’s Eleanor’s.” 


End file.
